Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lost Daughter
by thephoenixflewsouth
Summary: Okay, I made a promise to the gods that they would acknowledge their children. Good. Now I'm in charge of this girl, whom Apollo really loved because her mother was the love of his all immortal life. Much Percabeth included XD
1. The Backstory

__________o0o__________

Percy Jackson and the Olympians:

The Lost Demigod

Chapter 1: The Back-story

__________o0o__________

_[Apollo's POV]_

12 years ago.

I remember it well.

That was the moment that started either a happy or horrible life for my love and my own child.

I had been walking in the streets of Brooklyn; I went into a coffee shop, as an ordinary teenager. I ordered what all the mortals call the "vanilla frappuchino" because the sun god has to cool off sometime. I reached out for it; I then felt a sudden silky touch on my hand. "I'm sorry," she said with her dashing blue green eyes sparkling. "You can have it. I'll wait for another." Then she started to walk away.

I stopped her, "No, it is okay. You have it." I smiled.

She smiled as well and sat by the window. I finally had my drink and sat with her, apparently she was a cheerleader who liked to read.

"Hey." I said. And she replied: "Hi."

And I started off the conversation without hesitating: "So, you're a cheerleader?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Do we go to the same school or something?"

"No, I don't believe so, unless you go to Olympus Academy. But your cheerleading uniform says you're from Midwood High." I replied. "So, you're reading the Iliad?"

"Yeah. Some of the other girls tease me for knowing so much about Greek Mythology." She sipped her frap and looked to me. "Wow, you have nice deep blue eyes. I've never seen blue eyes like that before." She awed in amazement.

"Well, I've never seen silky honey mist blonde hair like yours before." I smirked.

"My name's Hyacinth, like the flower," She stuck out her hand expecting a handshake. Hmm. That was name of the flower in remembrance of my best friend. "But you can call me Cynthia."

"I'm Apollo, like the sun god." I replied and shook her hand.

"I like your name, _Apollo_. It's nice you were named after the god of the sun, prophecy, poetry, medicine and music." She praised. I'm glad she knows who I am.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked, she sighed happily and she nodded. "I've got to say, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And I'm not lying.

"How many times have you used that line?" she inquired.

"A lot, but to you, it's true."

"You're a big shot, but I accept." She stuffed her book into her knapsack and finished off her frap.

"Accept what?" I wondered and she gave me a piece of paper: "Here's my number. Use it wisely." She giggled and walked away. I better go, it's almost night time.

Cynthia and I dated for a while and we even went to prom together. I had told her my secret right before prom. She finally knew I was not just Apollo, but Apollo of Olympus.

Then there was one night when she was crying in front of her porch step. I dropped by from the sun, and I sat next to her. Cynthia had slapped me, and then buried her face in my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked, smelling her hair, which for a fact, smelled like strawberries.

"My mother disowned me. Now I have to move to my father's accepting arms to Queens." She cried some more.

"That's not so bad. Do you mind if I asked why you were disowned?"

"I'm having your child." She sobbed. Damn. I was suspected that. I've had visions and all of that. Another demigod I'm not allowed to see, and this one might hurt me the most because this was the child of the one I loved most.

Four months later, I came with her to the birth as my human teenager form, and visited the baby in the hospital (for a fact, demigods are born sooner than mortal babies). Cynthia stayed in the hospital for a week, and I realized she had my eyes, my deep blue eyes, but with a hint of silver― from my sister, Artemis. But all in all, she looks like Cynthia.

I had told Cynthia a few things before I leave:

"Listen to me, when Aurelia is ready; send her to Camp Half Blood. It'll keep her safe. She could either be a summer camper or a year-rounder. It's her choice. Keep her safe." I held cold hands.

I had to leave her after that, then left my eternal blessing on little Aurelia, a golden aura that would be seen only by those who can see through the mist that is. That was why Cynthia had named her Aurelia in the first place, because she glows gold. Aurelia was a name meaning for gold. (Did I mention Cynthia could see through mist?)

And now, I heard Cynthia cry to me again.

Little Lia is lost.

I sought Poseidon for help; he was wise enough to understand my being because he had felt that once too, with his son, Percy. I love those in my cabin, I really do, but I need one of the most trusted demigods to handle this. I need Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"Hermes, call Percy Jackson." I said, and Hermes flew away to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys!

This is my very first Percy Jackson fan fiction. I hope you liked Apollo's back story. I've had so much interest into Apollo and Artemis nowadays.

It's a continuation of Percy Jackson, before the prophecy stated in the Last Olympian happens [I will say no more. Spoilers suck]

Continue reading on to Chapter 2, where the fun starts.

-Kim :)


	2. Another Quest

__________o0o__________

Percy Jackson and the Olympians:

The Lost Demigod

Chapter 2: Another Quest

__________o0o__________

_[Percy's POV]_

The sun was gleaming on my face brightly. I was wondering why I was always followed by the rays of the sun and I was getting worried that I'd get skin cancer from this. Then Annabeth gave me some of her SPF 50,000 sun block. Then she kissed me gently, and brushed through my hair.

Grover interrupted us with a slight ehem. "It's lunch and I'm starving. I hope there's enchiladas." He licked his lips.

Annabeth held my hand and we went to the mess hall. Half way there, Hermes landed in front of us, and he said: "Percy Jackson, Apollo needs you."

I always expected my father saying that but incidentally it was just Apollo.

"Why can't he come to me?" I replied with my mind puzzled.

"It's urgent. You must come with me to Olympus now." He said with a straight face. This must be serious.

"But can Annabeth and Grover come with me?" I pleaded.

"No, I'm afraid not. Don't worry, they'll return you here. I believe it may be another quest for you." Hermes messed up my hair.

I had no time to reply because we were already flying in high speed to Olympus. Apollo was pacing back and forth as father watched. "Apollo, Percy Jackson is here." He stated. Apollo nodded. I saw him as a teenager, around 19.

"You may go now." Apollo said in distraught. Hermes left without a sound. Then Apollo turned to me. "Percy Jackson." He said.

Father smiled faintly from his throne and then turned to Apollo. I wondered what was going on. Apollo combed his dusty blonde hair with his hands and started to speak: "So, I need you to do something."

I sighed. Then dad whispered something in my ear, "No matter what happens, you should remember that you are my son. Keep yourself safe, and brace yourself." Then he went back to his seat.

I turned to Apollo whose eyes watered. What is going on around here?

"Percy, you are honestly one of the greatest heroes since Hercules and the original Perseus. I'm sending you a quest, a quest to find my daughter." He turned away then paced some more.

"Do you mind if I asked why you chose me instead of those in your cabin, those of your own?" I replied.

"It's okay to ask me Percy. I chose you because you are more experienced than my children in cabin seven. Plus, I trust you, Percy. I trust you and your friends." Apollo gave a faint smile.

"What's your daughter's name? And where might I find her?" I asked for some information and I came closer.

"Her name is Aurelia, Lia for short. Her mother lives in Brooklyn, her name is Cynthia Wilcox. Isn't that the point of the quest? For you to find her?" Apollo stated.

"But perhaps she might have been taken into some enemy land." Poseidon added.

"Or she might have been looking for her father." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Apollo turned back to me, and looked with wonder and helplessness.

"Well, when I was little, around 12, her age, I wondered where on earth my father would be. I never knew until Camp Half Blood who my father was. Maybe, she'd be looking for you sir, ran away from her mother, wondering who her father was, wondering how things happen by chance, wondering where to find you. Maybe Cynthia kept you a secret to protect her, my mother did the same."

"Interesting." He thought.

"Well, I guess Percy might as well consult the Oracle. He has to figure this out on his own. We can only help him." Poseidon said.

"You mean Rachel?" I asked.

"True." Apollo agreed.

"I have another question. If you're the god of prophecy, wouldn't you know this or even the prophecy?" I inquired. Apollo looked at me with concern.

"Unfortunately, anything I see about Lia is a blur. If I knew about her fate, I wouldn't be as troubled as I am right now." He replied. "Any more questions?" he asked.

I shook my head. Apollo tried to smile at me for one last time because this thing was tearing him apart.

"Just keep her safe, Percy Jackson. Heck, if you half to, hand her over to the hunters if she feels like it. Artemis will take care of her, and give her immortality even." Apollo turned away.

Hermes sent me back to Camp in a flash. I didn't even realize that I was back in the forest with Grover and Annabeth.

"What did they tell you?" Grover said.

"To find his daughter." I replied.

"And?" Grover added.

"And that we have to consult Rachel." I said. Annabeth didn't really look happy to see her, but of course since she is the oracle, she cannot date or marry anyone, so that came a relief to Annabeth. I told them the details as we came closer to the big house.

We visited her new room in the Big house, it had huge Greek marble columns and her artwork everywhere. The sun shone brightly through the giant glass windows. It also had soft red carpeting. The room looked traditional Greek Architecture, with a modern touch. And yes, Annabeth did this for her.

Rachel was barefoot, with her artist coat on, painting a picture of us coming in. "Yes, Percy? Another quest?" she asked, painting the final touches on the canvas.

"Well, yeah." I replied.

Her eyes started to glow and then she spoke out:

"_Trouble comes from the West_

_Four Half Bloods shall take the test_

_While safety comes from the East,_

_Heroes will save the child at least_

_In time, before the heroes return_

_A new foe will bubble and churn_

_Blood shall shed from the hero great_

_And death will come to know a hero's fate."_

Then she fell to her knees. Rachel panted deeply, looking to the ground.

"And death will come to a hero's fate?" I murmured.

"Wow that was long." Grover said, widening his eyes.

"Thanks Rachel." Annabeth smiled. Rachel waved goodbye.

"No prob." Rachel said.

__________o0o__________

So we walked back to the mess hall so that Grover can get his enchiladas. He sat with me on my table, since there are no restrictions to satyrs. Annabeth went on to her cabin's table.

"What do you think about the prophecy?" I asked.

"I don't know. But a part of it scares me." He munched on his enchilada.

"Well, who do we bring on the quest then?" I paused and drank some of that blue coke. "You, Annabeth and me― that makes three."

"Wait― I'm not a half-blood like you guys. I'm a satyr, and born a satyr." He smiled and munched down some more enchiladas.

"Then who should we take then?" I questioned him.

Annabeth approached us and tapped on our shoulders. "You guys done?"

"Almost." Grover mumbled with his mouth full.

"Good, I need to talk to you guys at cabin 3." She headed towards my cabin.

Okay. So we walked to my cabin under the blazing sun. It became sweltering hot around here. I was so relieved when I got to my cabin because it faced the lake, and I could even take a good swim.

"No time for swimming." Annabeth stopped me. It's like as if she read my mind. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I've got an idea on whom to bring."

"We'll bring Grover." I smiled and sat on my bed.

"Of course we'll bring Grover. We need two more people to go with us."

"Why two?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening to Rachel? She said _four half-bloods_. Technically, a satyr is not like that." Annabeth paced around.

"So, who do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I was thinking we should get Will. Will Solace." She smiled.

"Cool. Why Will?" Grover said, looking around and started to play his pipes for a cool breeze.

The breeze came in softly and felt nice. "Will, since he's one of the Apollo kids. What's better than bringing the half-brother of Lia." She seemed excited about this.

I felt uneasy because she really seemed excited about Will coming. You can say that I'm jealous. But I'm not. Really.

"Okay, then who else?" I said.

"I don't―" Annabeth was interrupted by someone knocking on my cabin door.

That someone barged in anyway. I couldn't believe it. It was Thalia. I haven't seen her since the war. And she radiantly glowed with a silver aura, a gift from Artemis.

"Thalia!" Annabeth hugged her.

"Well, the hunters and I have the permission to stay here until we finally hunt down some powerful monsters in the area." Thalia put down her bow and quiver.

"Powerful monsters?" Grover's eyes widened and dropped his jaw.

"Yeah, there's some freak wave we're sensing around here." She sat down next to me.

"No wonder I've been picking up these weird senses and smells." Grover explained.

"Perfect!" I said. Everyone turned to me. "Thalia can come with us!"

"But Thalia―" Annabeth was interrupted again.

"No, no. It's okay. I can come with you. I can leave the hunters to Kim, the 2nd lieutenant and my right hand girl, Phoebe and Camille, my trusted cadets." She smiled.

"Alright. We set off in the morning." Annabeth stated.

"I'll go tell Chiron." Grover said.

"I'll go take a swim." I smiled, and went to dive into the lake.

* * *

**A/N**: And so the fun begins...

I hope you liked that. Ah. I love Apollo and Artemis :)

Writing prophecies are hard. You have to make them sound cool and rhyme. Did you think it was good? I based the prophecy from the past prophecies in Percy Jackson.

And, yeah, I couldn't help myself but put my name in the story. If you must know, I am a daughter of Apollo and am part of _the _Hunters of Artemis.

Please comment and review! Recommend to your friends even :]

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


End file.
